The Walking Dead: Journey
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: So this story is an AU if MIchonne and Daryl had met before the apoclypse. what if Daryl and Michonne decided to adopt a girl named Rachael who MIchonne met at her firm when doing a case where Rachael's parents were killed and she stayed with Daryl and Michonne. Now in this story Daryl and Rachael are seperated from MIchonne and her two kids, how will they find each other?outofchar


**The Walking Dead**

**Daryl's Quest**

**So a really crappy title but its more about the summary as I don't really got a title for this… now if you saw the summary and want more info or just clicked it randomly or read my other work here is what it is about,**

**Before the apocalypse what if Daryl and Michonne met. I always despised those stories where Daryl and Beth get together and that's it, just oh hey you're not a zombie and am not a zombie let's get married. Or the Beth and Daryl ones or just any fanfic where Daryl goes out in the woods and finds this city girl with red hair DD breasts and can shoot any target and is the ultimate Mary-sue and then they give up on the story fast. This is more emotional and focuses on Daryl, he shows skills at being a parent and I think it would be fun to have Daryl do more than shoot his crossbow and be a badass… shows his lighter side. Most of the history will be said throughout the story by dreams, talking, memories, flashbacks and the occasional just random drabble. I might alter from the T.V so that I can make better tie ins but I would like to keep it Canon**

**SO here is the actual summary. What if Daryl had met Michonne before the zombies, before Rick getting shot, but after she broke up with her boyfriend. Michonne and Daryl met at Michonne's firm during a dispute with Merle and his crimes, Michonne was defending Merle but after a racial dispute between the two Michonne storms off to her office. Daryl then comes in and while trying to apologize for his brother's actions he ends up with more than he thought he would. Michonne and Daryl end up sharing a kiss, this blossom into a relationship and even Merle reluctantly agrees to it. Later on Michonne takes in a girl after her parents after killed by thugs in a crime about a year or two after the apocalypse, Rachael was the sole witness to the murder and after testifying against them, she was adopted by Daryl and Michonne. Michonne two daughters who I have named Sarah and Michelle, Michelle is 5 at the apoc and Sarah is 7, Rachael is 14. Daryl and Michonne were engaged but never fully married- Okay on with the story, starting right after Rick gets back from the city without Merle. Let's begin**

Rick and the rest of the group were all grouped together in the back of the van as they drove to the camp. T-Dog suddenly in the back swore under his breath. "Shit man, Merle's brother and niece are going to be piss." He said as he stared at his knees.

"I will tell them, it can't be too hard. I am sure they will understand that he was jeopardizing the mission and needed to be dealt with." Rick said as he looked at T-Dog as he basically drowned in sorrow.

"No, you don't see it. It was my fault I will tell him… I will suffer Daryl's wrath." T-Dog said as he cradled his head in his hands. Then popped up as Morales peaked his head out of the curtain of the van.

"We are here time to meet the group. We got a cop in the group just like you maybe you can become friends?" Morales said as he jumped out of the van and ran forward to hug his family. Everyone was right now surrounded around the red car that Glenn was driving to notice Rick slowly getting out and Merle not being there.

As Rick stayed back as the rest started to reconnect with their family's Glenn called over to him and said. "This is Rick; he is a cop like you Shane." Cue the giant romantic moment between Rick and his family, not going to write it because you all seen it.

"Merle! Uncle Merle! Hey Glenn, where's Uncle Merle?" A Teenage girl wearing a plaid shirt with brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. She had several piercings that were on her ears and nose. She was in a pair of blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and cut off on the left leg while the right was not. She was wearing hiking boots.

"Are you Merle's niece? Look he was causing a dispute and attacked T-Dog and was pulling walkers to the building. I also believe he was under the influence, so I proceeded to chain him to a pole, unfortunately we lost the key and he was stuck up there." Rick said as everyone's eyes were on Rick and Rachael.

"Wait, wait, wait you cuffed my uncle to a pipe and left him to die?!" Rachael said in anger as she stared at him, her eyes slightly pointing in anger. Rick was about to speak till T-Dog said.

"Look it was my fault, I was the one who dropped the key… but I locked the door… he isn't dead he is just stuck there." T-Dog said as he held his hands up. Everyone felt calm until Rachael spun towards T-Dog and proceeded to punch him square across the face. Her wrists were quickly grabbed by Rick and put behind her back.

"HEY! What've hell is going on right here; let her go before I tear your arm off your back. Where's Merle?" A voice called out as Daryl sporting a dead dear came walking into the camp with his squirrel necklace. T-Dog who was currently on the ground looked up as Rick let go of Rachael as she ran over to the voice.

"Pa, they chained Merle up on the roof of the building and him there!" Rachael said as she wrapped her arms around her father waist as he walked out of the rows of cars. Daryl was almost the same as his T.V shows self but he was wearing a ring on his right finger and had a five o'clock shadow. He looked over at Rick who was the man who had restrained his daughter.

"You the guy who left my brother on that roof… to starve and waste away like a wounded animal?" Daryl said as he set the deer and his squirrels on the table. His crossbow still hanged over his shoulder. He looked towards Rick as he gave him a death glare only for Rick to hold up his hands when T-Dog still on the ground spoke up.

"It was me, I chained him up and I dropped the key on accident… but I locked him up, the walkers won't be getting to him any time soon." T-Dog said as Daryl started to walk slowly back and forth as he stared at the group. "He was being racist… but I am sure that is a trophy or accomplishment in your book."

"Wait… you calling me a racist? The only reason I hate you is for having you make fun of my family like were some inbred white trash rednecks. When you guys come and apologize I will share this dear I got with you… come on Rae were going to have some dear steak, maybe some stew, tomorrow I am going to get Merle back." Daryl said as he led his daughter back to his and Merle "area".

"That's Daryl Dixon… biggest bastard in the camp… I knew we should have kicked him and his idiot brother out a while ago." Morales said as they watched him walk away.

It was nighttime when the group looked over and saw a large fire and a great aroma coming from over the place. Rachael and Daryl were both apparently causing a great uproar over at the Dixon area. Shane was steps away from coming over there and trying to beat his face in.

"How about you calm down over there Daryl?" Shane called over as they sat around their fire which was given off barely any heat. They were all huddled around it as Daryl shouted back towards him.

"Just mourning our dead, we may do it differently but you shouldn't yell at how we mourn our dead." Daryl said as he wrapped his arm around his daughter as they chewed on the dear that Daryl had slow roasted. His crossbow lay at his side as they ate there steak.

It was then that Shane has stood up and finally walked over to Daryl and his large campfire. "How about you… take the fire down there Daryl, I know you are sad about Merle but we have to worry about being seen. You are sending up a smoke signal that can be seen for miles." Shane said as he loomed over Daryl as he sat leaned back in a fold up chair.

"How about you and your Best Cop friend abandoners and co come over and apologize and maybe I will let you come over and have a piece of meat… Heck I even made squirrel stew… 'Chone loved when I would make that…" Daryl said as he slightly looked sadden at the word 'Chone.

"Merle I am sorry I called you racist… it just that you and your brother I thought were two peas in the bod. So how about it, we settle down the fire and you come and eat with us." T-Dog said as they looked over the duo. Daryl started to chuckle at that and proceeded to walk over and set down the big pot of stew right in front of the survivors. Rachael came over next with the steaks.

"So what did you guys do before the outbreak? I know you two were cops, but what about you guys? Daryl what did you do before the outbreak?" Glenn said as he twirled a stick lightly in the ash of the fire. His face illuminated by the fire giving it a shadowy glow.

Daryl looked down for a minute as if pondering whether he give out the truth or just make something up. "I worked at an auto-repair shop… I didn't have anything to my name but that truck, whatever guns were in my cabinet, and that crossbow. But I was engaged to the most beautiful women in the world and had three little girls that I loved more than anything…" Daryl said as he stared right at the hearth of the fire as everyone started to look at him with new found idea.

"Was her name 'Chone? I heard you say it about the stew or something like that." Shane said as he started eat through a bowl of stew. His eyes every so often glancing at Lori and Rick.

"Her name was Michonne… she was a lawyer… I met her at a trial for Merle and we ended up hanging out and dating. A year later I adopted Rachael here after her parents were killed… she was assigned under Michonne's care for the time and we ended up keeping her… best decision of our life I got to say." Daryl said as he wrapped his arm around Rachael and pulled her into a hug. Everyone was shocked at how much he was opening up right now and how much he talked. Even Rachael was talking with Carl and Sophia about different stuff like favorite T.V shows or favorite movies.

"Look Daryl… how about we help go into the town and find Merle… I got to grab a bag of guns anyway… tomorrow we prepare and then the next day we go out and we get Merle." Rick said as he slightly turned and twisted his wedding ring on his finger. Lori turned her head and looked appalled at what he had just said.

"That seems fine… why not we might be able to save Merle before he dehydrates… then maybe we can talk to him… calm him down. I am going to go to bed, I just really need to just go to bed. We can talk more tomorrow." Daryl said as he stood up followed by Rachael as they walked over to their tents.

Daryl lay in his bedding as he started at the picture of Michonne from his wallet. It had not only Michonne but her two kids Michelle and Sarah and Rachael with ice cream on their noses as they smiled at the camera. Daryl had just signed the adoption papers and had legally made them his adopted daughters along with Rachael. Rachael was standing behind Sarah and Michelle as they made a triangle with their faces; Michonne was right next to them a big grin on all of their faces. Daryl had looked at this picture exactly 104 times since the outbreak… but he still can barely remember what had last happen between the five. He thought it was when Sarah was singing in her school choir or when they went out and saw a movie.

He missed being able to lie down and cuddle next to Michonne, breathing in her smoked wood shampoo which he got her for their anniversary. Maybe it was when they went out fishing and the fish splashed all over her face and she squealed. It wasn't the big things… it was just the little things that made Daryl miss her.

*SCENE CHANGE*

Michonne walked into the log cabin with its large stacks of firewood and brick chimney. Sarah and Michelle were following closely and were slightly tugging on her cloak. Attached to two chains were the girls uncle and father Terry and Mike respectfully. After calming the girls down they realize that they were able to help protect them, even death.

Now while Michonne lay in the wooden bed with the large blankets as she stared at the picture of Daryl and Rachael at a father daughter dance the high school was throwing on. Rachael had basically begged her father to dance with her and have a great time. Although Michonne did kind of bribed Daryl with a little fun time after the dance. It was probably one of Rachael's happiest day in a long time since her parent's death… Michonne missed Rachael and Daryl… but knew that until she had found the corpse herself or confirmation by someone that had clear evidence… she was not going to give up on her search for Daryl.


End file.
